The present invention relates to a scroll compressor in which a compression chamber is formed between two scrolls with respective scroll wraps and a volume of the compression chamber is decreased to compress a fluid therein by an orbital motion therebetween around an axis, and relates to an air conditioner including the scroll compressor.
JPA Hei-5-263776 discloses a structure for the scroll, in which an axial distance between an orbital scroll and a stationary scroll is increased by a force converting mechanism having a contact between an outer peripheral surface of the stationary scroll and a tapered guide surface of a frame to convert a radial thermal expansion force of the stationary scroll to an axial force urging the stationary scroll axially, when a temperature of the stationary scroll is increased.
JPA Hei-3-11102 discloses a scroll structure in which a pitch between the scroll wraps varies from an radially inside of the scrolls toward an radially outside thereof.